The Plea Bargain
by Twilight Mix N' Match Contest
Summary: Jacob likes to watch other people. Sometimes though…watching other people can get you into trouble, especially when you're caught red handed by the chief of police. Can Jacob work out a plea bargain to keep himself out of trouble?


**Title: **The Plea Bargain

**Pairing: **Jacob/Charlie

**Rating: **M

**Genre: **Romance

**Wordcount: **3187

**Summary: **Jacob likes to watch other people. Sometimes though…watching other people can get you into trouble, especially when you're caught red handed by the chief of police. Can Jacob work out a plea bargain to keep himself out of trouble?

**Disclaimer: **Twilight doesn't belong to me.

* * *

**The Plea Bargain**

Jacob stood outside the house, just like he had almost every night for the past month and a half. He had been single for six months now, and with no new prospects for a potential bed mate, his need for release got the better of him, and he took up the practice of lurking outside his neighbor's bedroom window to live vicariously through their exploits.

Jacob watched as Emmett and Aro made their way into their room, their mouths locked together as they stripped each other of their clothing. As Aro dropped to his knees, gripping Emmett's hardened length in his hand and taking it into his mouth, Jacob let out a groan as he palmed the bulge which took up residence in his pants.

The more he watched, the more his own need for release began to dominate him, and as Emmett gripped the sides of Aro's head and pistoned his hips as he thrust himself into Aro's mouth, Jake's hand made quick work of undoing the button and zipper of his jeans and freeing his cock. Jacob had been watching Emmett and Aro long enough to know that Emmett was close to coming, and felt the need to time his own release with that of the man he was watching. Gripping his dick firmly in his hands, he matched his strokes to Emmett's thrusts, grunting and moaning as he drew closer to his own release…a release he would unfortunately not be getting any time soon.

The flash of the blue and red lights and the wail of the siren made Jake freeze mid-stroke as he realized he had been caught with his hand in the proverbial cookie jar. Every instinct told him he should run, but no matter what his brain was shouting at him, he couldn't get himself to move. He watched as the officer climbed out of his police car and walked towards him. He couldn't help but hope that maybe he would only get a ticket for disturbing the peace or maybe be able to bribe the officer to look the other way, but all of that flew out the window when he realized the approaching officer was none other than Charlie Swan, the town's chief of police.

"Well, well, well…" Chief Swan said as he approached Jacob. "We've had reports about a peeping tom in the neighborhood Mr. Black, I just never thought it would have been our new district attorney who was responsible. What will people think when this gets out…especially when they find out just how red-handed he was caught."

It was then that Jake realized he still had his dick in his hands and made quick work of tucking it away back inside his pants.

"Look Charlie," Jacob began, his voice pleading. "There's gotta be a way for us to work this out…some sort of an agreement we could reach?"

"Oh, I think I'm going to rather enjoy this," Charlie muttered as he smirked and approached Jacob, firmly gripping him by the arm and pushing him against the house as he handcuffed him. Once handcuffed, Jacob was dragged towards the idling police cruiser and roughly thrown into the back, his pleas for Charlie to give him a break falling on deaf ears.

As Charlie drove, Jacob kept noticing the looks he would give him through the rear view mirror, a feral hunger in Charlie's eyes…a look he knew all too well.

"Charlie please," Jacob begged. "I'll do anything you want. This would cost me everything if people found out. Everyone has a price…whatever yours is, I'll gladly pay it."

"Black, you know better than most that you have the right to remain silent. I would suggest you do so since I fully intend on using anything you say against you."

Jake knew at this moment that he was done for. He could already see the headlines in the morning newspapers as word spread of his sordid nighttime activities, his career and life disintegrating before his eyes.

It was only as Charlie pulled him from the back of the now stopped car that Jacob realized they were nowhere near the police station. Instead, they were in a deserted wooded area just on the outskirts of town.

Charlie led Jacob to the back of the cruiser and positioned him so his back was to Charlie. Using his foot to kick Jacob's feet apart, Charlie leaned in towards Jacob and whispered "Perhaps I should have done this earlier, but I need to frisk you…you know, in case you have any _dangerous_ objects on you."

Jacob couldn't help but notice the gravelly tone that Charlie's voice had taken, nor could he ignore the bulge between Charlie's legs that was pressing into him. It was enough to clue Jacob in to what Charlie's price would be…a price that Jacob would be all too happy to pay considering how long it had been since his dick was acquainted with anything other than his own hand.

"Hey Chief, you might want to watch where you're sticking that police baton of yours," Jake said.

"Don't you worry about my baton Jake. I know perfectly well where to stick it. Now stay nice and still while I search you," Charlie commanded.

Jacob tried his best to stay still, but Charlie's hands felt too good on his body. As Charlie felt his way down Jacob's sides, a small moan escaped Jake's lips. But it was when Charlie's hands made a detour from the usual path of searching, moving to Jacob's front, cupping and groping Jake's crotch that he couldn't help himself any longer. Bucking his hips forward as he groaned, Jacob couldn't help the words that came out of his mouth next.

"Fuck," he gasped out at Charlie's touch. "Charlie…please."

Hearing Jacob speak, Charlie spun him around so he could look him in the eye.

"Please what, Jake?" he asked, a smirk crossing his face, causing his mustache to twitch.

"Please. I…I know what you want. I'll give it to you. I want it too," Jake explained.

Charlie took a moment, looking Jacob over from head to toe, and there was no denying his attraction to the man. He had found himself drawn to him since the first day he started as the district attorney, but never had an opportunity to approach him until now.

"I won't force you Mr. Black, but…as you said before, every man has his price, and I'm sure we could figure out a plea bargain that would be _amenable_ to the both of us," Charlie said as he licked his lips.

"Yes," Jacob hissed, his hips bucking forward of their own volition, causing his crotch to rub up against Charlie's, sending a shudder through his body. "I would be very _amenable_, as you say, to the plea bargain you're suggesting."

"Mmm, that's good to hear Jacob," Charlie groans. "Now we're going to have a little fun, and if you're a good boy, when we're finished I'll take those cuffs off of you and let you go home."

Seeing Jacob nod furiously in agreement was all Charlie needed. Placing his hands on Jacob's shoulders, he pushed Jake to the ground and then made quick work of undoing his belt buckle and his pants, letting them slide down and pool around his ankles.

Grabbing himself, he stroked his hardened cock several times as he took the final steps so that he was standing directly in front of Jacob's kneeling form. Charlie traced Jacob's lips with his cock before thrusting forward slightly, seeking entrance.

Jacob opened his mouth, his tongue darting out and licking the tip of Charlie's dick before sucking only the head into his mouth. Charlie hissed from the contact as Jacob slowly moved his head down the shaft, taking as much of Charlie as he could into his mouth.

Jake hollowed out his cheeks, bobbing his head up and down, his tongue massaging as he worked Charlie over. Charlie's grunts and groans were music to Jake's ears and he himself moaned too as Charlie grabbed ahold of either side of Jake's head, holding him still as he thrusted back and forth, fucking his mouth, much the way Jake had seen Emmett do to Aro earlier in the evening.

"That's it Jake," Charlie growled out. "Fucking suck my cock…don't stop."

Jacob could feel Charlie's cock throbbing in his mouth, and took him all the way in until he could feel Charlie's dick hitting the back of his throat, and swallowed around it, setting off Charlie's orgasm.

"Fuckin' A," Charlie grunted as his hips movement became erratic and he shot his load down Jacob's throat. Jacob moaned as he swallowed everything Charlie gave him.

Jake looked at Charlie with lust-filled eyes as Charlie pulled out of his mouth and moved to lean against the trunk of the police cruiser, his chest rising and falling rapidly as he tried to catch his breath. After a moment, he pulled his pants back up, securing them only by the button and made his way back over to Jacob.

"That was better than I could have imagined Jake," Charlie whispered to the kneeling man. "But I don't think I'm quite finished with you yet."

Charlie pulled Jacob to his feet and propped him up against the police cruiser. His hands began roaming Jacob's chest, unbuttoning the shirt that covered it and pushed it as far down Jacob's arms as he could. Stepping even closer, Charlie began to pinch and suck Jake's nipples, eventually only using his mouth as his hands roamed further south.

Jacob's moans and writhing against him spurred Charlie on as he continued to lick and nip at Jake's flesh as well as free him of his pants.

Jacob's cock sprang free from his boxers and as Charlie took it in his hands and began to stroke, Jacob let out a groan that echoed through the surrounding woods. Charlie quickly spun Jacob around, and grabbed his police baton off of his belt.

He used the baton to trace abstract patterns along Jacob's back as it travelled downward, stopping once he reached Jake's ass.

Charlie tapped the baton on Jacob's ass as he spoke, "Mr. Black, I believe you were a very bad boy tonight. Bad boys deserved to be punished don't they?"

As soon as the words were out of his mouth, Charlie brought the baton down across Jacob's rear, using it much the way he would a paddle.

"Yesss," Jacob hissed as he felt the contact of the wood against his flesh. "I've been a bad, bad boy Chief Swan. Perhaps you know of an appropriate punishment?"

Charlie spanked Jacob several more times as he continued to reprimand him for being such a bad boy before trailing the baton between Jacob's ass cheeks and using it to tease his puckered hole.

Jacob's moaning after each strike was enough to make Charlie hard again, and this time, Charlie was ready to claim Jacob's ass the same way he had claimed his mouth earlier.

"Lean forward and spread your legs nice and wide for me Jacob. I believe it's time for me to collect on the rest of our plea bargain," Charlie murmured into Jake's ear.

Jacob did as he was told, leaning forward on the car, his chest flush against the trunk. He heard the rustle of fabric as Charlie once again dropped his pants, and felt Charlie's hand find purchase on his flesh as he spread his cheeks. Charlie's other hand gripped his cock firmly as he guided it to Jake's rear entrance, teasing it slightly before beginning to push in.

With an agonizing slowness, Charlie worked his way inside of Jacob, the both of them moaning when he was finally fully within him. Charlie's one hand gripped Jacob's hip hard as the other reached around and stroked Jacob's cock. Charlie began to move, thrusting in and out, quickening his pace as he continued.

All that could be heard were the grunts and groans of the two men, along with the sound of flesh slapping against flesh. Charlie made use of Jacob's shackled hands, gripping onto the cuffs as leverage and using them to direct the way Jacob was positioned against the car, and his grip on Jacob's dick tightened as his hand's movements matched those of his cock.

"So fucking tight," Charlie grunted as he pounded into Jake. "Such a bad boy…needing to be punished."

"Mmm, don't stop Charlie," Jacob begged. "So good, so fucking good to be punished."

With one final stroke from Charlie, Jacob shot his load all over the rear bumper of the police cruiser. As Jacob spasmed around him, Charlie could no longer hold off his own release, and came deep within Jacob. Both men remained in their position, pressed against each other in a hot, sweating mess of limbs as they tried to calm their breaths and racing hearts.

Eventually, they both calmed, and Jacob hissed as Charlie pulled out of him and readjusted his clothing, making him look like a proper police chief once again. Once he was situated, he took out his keys, and released the cuffs which had bound Jacob's wrists.

As Jacob redressed himself, Charlie gave him a final once over with his eyes before speaking.

"Well Mr. Black, it seems you've definitely satisfied all the conditions of your plea bargain…I'd say you're free to go."

"Yes, Chief, I'd definitely say I was most certainly satisfied…" Jake trailed off.

Nothing more was said between the two as Jacob climbed into the front passenger seat of the car and Charlie turned the cruiser around so that he could return Jacob to his home.

Esme's shrill yell of "CUT! That's a wrap!" echoed through the movie set as the car Charlie and Jacob were in came to a stop at the end of the road. The two men climbed out, laughing and smiling as they chatted with one another and made their way over to where the director stood waiting for them.

As soon as they were close enough, Jake wrapped his arm around Esme's shoulder and kissed her on the cheek.

"So how'd we do babe? Think we're gonna need any reshoots?" He asked her.

"You guys were great. I think we should be fine with what we got," she replied. "And how many times do I have to tell you…no calling me 'babe' while we're working."

After chatting a few more minutes, Charlie excused himself to head back to his dressing room and clean up. The rest of the crew started to leave as well and all that was left were Esme and Jake.

"So…" Jake started. "Word from Garrett and the other people upstairs is that there's a new script floating around…some sort of sci-fi with wolves and vampires, and the director wants me to play the wolf. You wouldn't happen to know anything about that would you babe?"

Esme smirked at him knowingly. "What…I can't help it if my husband is the hottest gay porn star around. And just thinking of you looking all beastly gets me all hot and bothered."

Jake just laughed as he held Esme close to him.

"You know Es…I think you were pretty hot and bothered on set today too. Don't think I didn't notice you squirming and rubbing your thighs together just cause I had a mouth full of Charlie's cock."

"Like I said," Esme replied. "My husband is the hottest gay porn star around."

Jake began nibbling along Esme's neck as he led her towards where the police car still stood on the now empty film set.

"You know Es," Jake murmured into her ear. "I'd hate to see you go without relief…you've worked so hard all day. Why don't you let me help you relax...help you feel good?"

Jacob's hands were now roaming Esme's body, trailing up and down her sides, cupping and massaging her breasts, and working down to between her legs and teasing her, leaving her a whimpering, moaning mess.

"Oh fuck," she moaned out. "Yes…please Jake."

As soon as the words were out of her mouth, Jacob lifted Esme and placed her on the trunk of the car. He made quick work of undoing her pants and removing them along with her panties. He stepped between her legs, spreading them open, moaning at the sight of Esme's wet pussy before him.

He began stroking her slit with his fingers, coating them in her moisture and teasing her clit, making Esme moan and beg for more.

"Hush baby," Jake replied to her pleas. "No need to beg, you know I'll always give you what you want."

Jake began kissing up Esme's thigh as his fingers began pumping in and out of her. His tongue darted out of his mouth, licking everywhere but where Esme most desperately wanted him. As he continued his ministrations, Esme began bucking her hips wildly in her search for friction and release.

"Patience my love," Jacob told her as he moved his arms to hold her down in place.

Finally, he gave in, giving Esme what she wanted, his mouth finding her clit as his tongue swirled around it.

"Oh FUCK," Esme screamed out at the contact. Jake smirked as he continued licking and sucking at his wife's drenched pussy. He pushed his tongue inside her, using it to fuck her as he moved his one arm back to her center and continued to tease her clit.

Esme's moaning continued to get louder and Jake could tell she was close. He moved his tongue back to her clit, and wrapped his lips around it as he sucked it. Esme's hands flew to Jacob's head, holding him in place with a tight grip as her body convulsed from the orgasm that ripped through her.

As she came down, her grip on Jacob loosened and he lapped at the juices that still coated Esme's now sensitive flesh. After he was done, Jacob pulled Esme up into a sitting position and placed a searing kiss on her lips. He helped her off the car and sighed sadly as she pulled her pants back up, covering up her exposed body.

Hearing his sigh and eyeing the bulge in Jacob's pants, Esme laughed quietly as she took Jacob by the hand and led him towards his dressing room.

"Come on baby, let's get cleaned up and changed…and if you're a good boy, maybe I'll talk to the director of this movie and see about borrowing some props so we can play 'Cops and Robbers' when we get home."

Jacob quickly lifted Esme over his shoulder and ran with her to his dressing room. Quickly, he stripped them both down and pulled her into the shower with him, all the while fantasies played in his head of the naughty things he could do to her while he had her handcuffed to their bed at home.

Twenty minutes later, as the two of them left the studio for the day, Esme walked beside Jacob, one of her hands in his, the other holding a bag of props…a police baton and handcuffs noticeably peeking out of the top.


End file.
